


Dress & Dates

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Noelle wants to celebrate her safe return with Asta. But not unless he cleans up his outfit, so he gets help from a friendly source.Chapter 1 told by AstaChapter 2 told by Noelle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.   
> Chapter 2 should be up in a day or so, look forward to it.

"Do you understand that Dorksta? You're taking me out to dinner tomorrow, but first your getting a new outfit, not this shabby commoner clothing your wrapped up in. Go buy new clothes this instant!" Noelle yelled at me after getting back from her mission and bragging that she was perfectly fine. 

Now I'm stuck in the middle of the capital with no knowledge of what to get. I'm trying to get a feel for what to wear by watching the people walking around here, but all these clothes look so weird and dumb. So what exactly am I supposed to do? I should of asked her what type of clothing impresses her, but she probably wouldn't tell me anyway. Geez, if only someone could help me out here.

"Wow, can't believe I'm seeing you here kiddo, doing some shopping?" A familiar voice says from behind me. When I turn around i see Vanessa Enoteca, a senior member of the Black Bulls standing behind me in her usual witch's outfit. 

"Hey Vanessa. Surprised to see you out here, and yeah Noelle wants me to treat her to a dinner but said I had to buy new clothes first. Now I'm stuck here with no idea what is good to wear, all these guys here look weird or odd." I say and it gets a good laugh out of her.

"Well, Noelle must be stepping up to the plate." Vanessa whispers, but with my hearing I caught it clearly. 

"What do you mean by that Vanessa?"

"Oh nothing, but it is your lucky day kiddo." She says while flashing a devilish grin that's scaring me. "You just trust your big sis to help you with your little date ok?"

"Wait! This isnt a date Vanessa its just-" 

"Going out with one person of the opposite sex to a place that the two don't go everyday, wearing things they don't normally wear. Defenition of a date Asta." She interjects making my head explode, and resuming her laughing. "Oh My Gosh you are too adorable! Now let's go! We got to get you sharpened up for your date!"

Then she pulls her arm around me and rushes us off to a suit store. The place is lined with all types of suits, shirts, ties and the accessories for them. She walks by some with over the top designs like flowers or lions and even some with dragons on them. Then she moves to suits with outside of the box colors like pink, purple, some mixture of red, orange, and yellow. She finally stops at some basic colored suits and picks some of them up and holding them up to me. 

"Hmm, most of these arent set to your height, or build. I'll have to make some quick adjustments, but first lets get those measurements."

Then she stands me up on a platform and makes me go through multiple measurements before dragging me back to the suits, then the shirts, then the ties, and then kicks me out the store and tells me to meet back at the main square in two hours before rushing off on her broom. Now I'm sitting in the square confused on what happened and what I'm supposed to do about my outfit for tonight. Then a bigger issue finally popped in my head.

WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AT THE DINNER?! AM I PICKING THE PLACE, THE FOOD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT, SHOULD I CONFESS???!!! DAMMMNNNN IIITTT!!!

I calm down since I know I'm making a scene with my freaking out, but I'm still confused on what to do. I've never been on a date or some fancy dinner, yeah I'm screwed.

"Well today must be Stupid Day if your here Asta." Says the voice of my oldest friend, and my rival Yuno.

He's in new Golden Dawn elite uniform that he was allowed to wear after his last promotion and I got to admit the outfit is super cool, although I don't get why they have to dress similar to their captain. That's weird.

'Hey Yuno, what bring you to the capital today?" I respond walking up to him and fist bumping each other.

"Klaus and I are making a dinner for Mimosa coming back safely from her mission. I had some things to get for Klaus to add in the menu." Yuno says while holding up a couple bags in his other hand.

"Wow hard to imagine Four Eyes cooking." I try to see him in his uniform with an apron holding the Golden Dawn crest on it, and it looks creepy. " But its great that you guys are celebrating Mimos-"

My mind goes blank thinking back to the hug and kiss on the cheek she gave me before leaving. It caught me completely off guard and left me with so many questions. It slipped my mind till now because of the farewell I had with Noelle, and then the delivery Captain Yami had me do.

"Hey, Asta, you ok? Your turning red pal." Yuno says looking a bit worried.

"No, I'm fine its cool, just thought back to something. But uh, me and Noelle-"

"Noelle and I you mean." Yuno corrects as always, damn him and his books smarts.

"Whatever, we're going out to eat tonight but she made me go and get new clothes to wear instead of this."

"Ok, so where are they?"

"Huh?"

"Your new clothes, did you leave them at a tailor or something?"

"OH! No, one of my seniors, Vanessa, she took me to a suit shop picked some stuff and went back to base and told me to wait here till she got back."

"Wait, is this the dinner just you and Noelle?" Yuno asks looking like he's calculating something.

"Yeah....oh yeah that's what I was freaking out about actually." I say seeing Yuno putting the pieces together.

"Wow Lil Asta going on a date, with a royal, and a royal whose family he's already got into a fight with. That's just hilarious." Yuno says while chuckling to his self, then I notice something odd.

"Where's Sylph, I haven't heard her complain to you this whole time." I asks about one of the four elemental spirits, and the spirit of wind Sylph who is a little fairy that's always with Yuno and fussing at him. Except for today since she hasn't shown up at all.

"Oh, she didn't feel like leaving the base for some reason so she didn't come with me. I thought it was weird myself, but back to you and your little date. Where you going?"

"No idea"

"What you going to talk about?"

"No clue."

"Do you any idea on what your doing Asta?" Yuno finally asks with his hand to his face.

"How am I, I've never been on a date with a girl! Especially one as beautiful and high ranking as Noelle. Bad enough I felt weird around Captain Charlotte, now I've gotta do this, man my brain's wracked." I reply franticly while sitting down on the bench behind me.

Yuno sits next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "This Captain Charlotte thing aside, I'm glad your going after the girl you like, or that she's going after you...wow this is confusing."

"Wait, you knew I liked her Yuno, how?"

"Well, you two are really similar, you protect her a lot from what I hear, you give a lot of support to her, and you haven't really brought up Sister Lily at all these last couple times I've seen you, but have brought up stories with Noelle while grinning like an idiot. Besides I doubted you could hang around a girl that pretty for so long and not get some type of affection for her. I was just worried that she would throw her status at you if you ever took the chance, but Mimosa told me some of her past after seeing how her siblings treated her and knew it would be ok. So if I can offer a little piece of advice, try to be yourself bro, it's what made her like you in the first place. However, be mindful of where you'll be eating, don't embarrass the girl who asked you out ok?"

"Hey I know we're going to be some to some place fancy, geez have more faith in me." I complain, mainly from the fact that I was having the same feeling.

Yuno gets up and double checks the grip on his bags. "Well Asta, good luck to you tonight, and I still want to see this new outfit of yours someday, when I become Wizard be sure to wear it at my inauguration." Then he flies off and leaves me with last bit of smack talk.

"YEAH RIGHT, THE ONE WHO'LL BECOME WIZARD KING IS ME!!" I yell after him and I see him turn around a wave before blasting off out of sight.

Now I'm back to sitting by myself and thinking about what to do at the dinner, date, night out with Noelle. Be yourself, I mean I guess I could act natural, I did keep my composure when I drunk that high quality tea at the Blue Rose base. Besides I'm sure Noelle will keep me in check so it should be fine. I won't do anything to bring shame to her, I'll make sure people know she's as upstanding as the name she carries.

My inner strategizing gets cut off by a quick tug at my side that turns into me being completely pulled into the air, and has me going into attack mode and reaching for my grimoire. Until I look up and see Vanessa flying her broom, then she looks down at me and gives me a confident smile before accelerating faster than what I was ready for. We make it back to the base and she rushes me past everyone in the common room and towards the girls side of the base, and I panic.

"VANESSA WAIT! DON'T YOU STILL HAVE THOSE TRAPS SET UP!!!???"

"Shut up kid, of course I disabled them! Now be quiet we're trying to be sneaky here you know?"

Then she rushes me to her room, that is really clean and organized, although given the fact she's always out on the couch it's not that surprising. The room is filled with a few desk and dressers with makeup and a myriad of colored threads. There's a platform like the one at the suit store surrounded the by mirrors. A platform that she tosses onto and orders me to strip and hands me a bag.

"Try this on kiddo, and be quick. The alterations took a little longer given your muscled tone body. We only have a little bit of time before she-"

Vanessa is caught off by an explosion that feels like its a couple doors down.

"The hell was that!?" I ask while removing my robe and shirts.

"Noelle, I may have covered her door with string, then had Grey convert it too hard steel." Vanessa says while looking away from my shocked gaze.

"WHY!? I CAN'T BLAME HER FOR TRYING TO BLOW THAT AWAY!"

"What did you want to ruin the surprise of your new threads Asta." She replies while nodding her head to the bag at my side.

I open it up and I can't believe what I'm seeing. "Vanessa, you made this for me? Whoa."

She then walks over to my dumbstruck self and grabs both of my shoulders. "We all support you two kiddo, this is my way of helping and I know you'll rock it tonight." Then she pinches my cheek and laughs. "Just know I'm resetting my traps after you two leave and I'm setting some up by your room so you can't rock anything else tonight you got that Asta?"

After five minuets of my blushing, Vanessa's laughing, and a few more attempts of Noelle removing her door, I get dressed. Vanessa makes some final adjustments, and then I turn and look at myself in the mirror, and I balk a little.

"Oh yeah, this is going to knock our girl off her royal toes." Vanessa says giving me a supportive smile in the mirror. "Now head down to the common room while I get Noelle ready, and stop her from flooding out the whole base."

I hug Vanessa, which she returns before shooing me away, and I head down to the common room where everyone else is. When I make it there and everyone sees me in my new suit all the smiles I'm getting lets me know that tonight is going to be amazing.

Captain Yami walks up to me and stretches his arm out with his hand curled into a fist. "Go out there and surpass your limits Asta."

I mimic his action and say the only thing I need to say. "YES SIR!"

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"VANESSA! I WILL FLOOD THIS WHOLE BASE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!!" I yell getting fed up that I can't get out of my room to use the bathroom. I've been holding it in for five minuets now, and I really have to pee!! I've been holding against using my wand and ultimate magic spell but I'm getting really desperate now. As a royal I can't be known as a girl who pees her dress. 

"Okay Noelle, just wait two seconds and we'll let you out." Vanessa yells back, and true enough in two seconds my door falls down from my multiple attempts to blow it down. "Noelle I have a new d-"

I take no time to listen to Vanessa or even ask why Grey is there as well. I have an emergency and I'm getting it taken care of right now. 

After averting my crisis I return to my room and see Vanessa sitting down with her hair tied up and tweaking something inside a bag. When she hears me walk in she zips up the bag and walks to me with a strange sparkle in her eyes. 

"Oh Noelle, you with your daring attempt at romancing our magicless boy wonder has made me go to great extremes to make masterpieces. Now lets get measured up and final adjustments done quickly." She then moves me to a platform that's sitting in front of my mirror that was not here eight minuets ago. She then takes my measurements, has me sit down while she foes to her mystery bag and fiddles with it for a few minuets then says a phrase I really hate hearing from her. "Noelle strip!"

"Hell no, not unless you tell me what's in that bag." 

"A dress, but not just any dress, THE MOST AMAZING BLACK BULLS PRINCESS WORTHY DRESS EVER!" She screams as if she's five showing off a picture she just made.

But its enough for me, I remove my clothes down to my underwear and it makes Vanessa whistle. "Shut up, and keep your hands to yourself this time please?" I don't want to deal with he talking about my hidden boobies, which everyone in the swimsuit store heard, embarrassing me completely. She then pulls out the dress that takes my breath away. The dress is a play on my usual attire, but the color is a dark steel toned silver dress that has black streaks swirling around the front and outlined by gold. Then that buttons that connect the back with the torso is done by buttons with the Black Bulls insignia etched into it. When I grab it from her it feels like I'm holding a sheet paper that has fire magic infused in it, being so slight but still feels warm to the touch. I have to agree with her, this a masterpiece of a dress that's better than any that I've seen before. 

"Vanessa, this is..its just beautiful. Thank you so much!" I start to say as tears fill my eyes by this gesture of support. I embrace her in a hug and make sure she knows I really appreciate everything she's done for me. 

She returns my hug and places her hand on my head. "Look sweetie, you have a great night tonight, but decide today if you want to chase this thing or not. You don't want to end up being painfully close to the person who holds your heart for years with nothing to show for it." Her statement makes me look up at her with clear confusion and realization on my face I'm sure. "Yeah, I love Yami, but I know how sees me, and I lost my chance to win him over years ago. Don't be like me Noelle, get what you want and don't let anyone or anything stop you. The strength your showing with this first step is amazing, now keep walking forward with your head held high."

Thinking about all the years she's been here, about seven years I think, being right beside Captain Yami but not getting your feelings across. Yet she still wants to help me out to this extent. After being trapped for years then freed by a single act of kindness and a few words of support, to have her heart stolen by someone she thinks will never return those feelings. Just like me, but she thinks her fight is over, well not if I have anything to say about it. 

I grab her face with both hands and look dead in her eyes. "Vanessa, I'll chase after Asta with everything I've got, but you can't give up on the Captain either. We'll both fight for the men our hearts are wanting, and until they tell us to back off WE'LL FIGHT FOR THEM YOU GOT THAT!?"

Vanessa just stares at me for a while, then she erupts into laughter that so hard she has to sit and hold her stomach. "Girl you are too much, but if that's an order from a royal then I guess I'll have to follow it. First, you go get your victory, then I'll be sure to follow suit ok?" Then she lifts her arm up for a high five that I happily deliver. 

I put my new dress on, Vanessa changes my hairstyle, takes out my tails flattens the top and curls the ends, then she walks me down to the common room and I get embarrassed by the slacked jawed expressions on everyone's faces. Especially my date for the night, who is dressed absolutely stunning, I almost thought it wasn't Asta. 

He's wearing a suit that is colored the same steel color as my dress, but the seams on the arms and collar are gold. The shirt is black with a swirl of steel and black tie, and on the breast pocket the Black Bulls insignia was sewn in. His usual spiky and wild hair is matted down and slick to the back really showing off the sharp features of his face. I hardly recognize him until he smiles that idiotic smile that warms my heart, and his slight blush has my heart racing. He walks up to me and I notice he's holding a shawl that's black and gold with the squad insignia on it too. He then gracefully wraps it around my back in a smooth, and well practiced motion. Then he bows and raises his hand. Oh my god who trained this boy in manners, and where has this been all my life. 

I take his hand and he places a light kiss on my fingers. Seriously, where is he getting this stuff from. As soon as I think that I look to Captain Yami, who is peering from behind his newspaper with a smirk on his face. Naturally, he used to be a member of the Wizard King's squad, of course Lord Julius trained him in formal events and proceedings. Back to Atsa, who stands up straight and has to look up a bit more than usual with the heels I'm wearing.

"Well Noelle, you ready to head out?" He says while turning and opening his arm for me to hold, which I do in an instant. 

"Yes I am Asta, and I'm looking forward to it." I say with a smile I can feel expanding on my face, but my head goes down soon with embarrassment again when Magna, Luck, and Grey transformed as Luck start whooping and whistling as we walk to Finral arm in arm. 

"Ok my cute little juniors, I'm using a new spell that I've been working on that's perfect for today. I call it 'Angel's Displaced Time', with it I can transport you two to a specified location, and a certain time limit will be placed before your transported back to your original position, here. I'll set the limit for two hours, that should be enough for a dinner and stroll for the night, sound good?" Finral says looking pretty confident about his new spell.

"It's perfect!" We both say simultaneously. 

Finral cast his spell and we're both sent to the restaurant I showed to him earlier that would be the location of the date. A restaurant that was special to my heart that my family favored, but the owner never liked the way they treated me and stood up to my father the last time we all came together. The owner then told me that whenever I wanted to I could come here and expect the finest meals I'd ever taste, something he's kept his word on for years.

I feel Asta start to fidget a bit being in front of the restaurant now. I tug him a little which gets to look at me, and I see the nerves in his eyes. I give him a smile and nudge to walk me into the place, which he almost does literally with how stiff but fast he walked to the door. After calming down and getting the door open we walk in to a familiar face that makes me smile even harder. 

"Lady Silva!" The owner, Marcel Mercivel, says walking up to me and giving me a big hug. He backs away and bows respectfully as usual no matter how many times I tell him not to. Then he looks at me and smiles brighter than the lights he has set up. "You are absolutely divine tonight My Lady," Then he cuts a glance to Asta's stiff form. "Handsome fellow sure, but isn't he a little short for you Lady Noelle?" 

"Sorry Mr. Marcel, but I have to strongly disagree with you." I then walk and grab Asta's arm again. "He's just perfect if you ask me."

This gets a chuckle out of Marcel, then he fixes Asta with a pointed stare with a strong intensity. "Look here boy, I've watched this girl grow up to this beautiful form we have right now. Be sure to keep in mind if she sheds a tear that isn't filled with joy and happiness, I will find you and Magic Knight or not I will bring pain to every piece of your being."

Asta, who had been so nervous straightens up and stares Mr. Marcel right in the eye. "Sir, if I ever make her cry, I'll happily stand still while you do whatever you think is necessary to punish me for hurting Noelle." 

That makes my heart skip a beat, and makes Mr. Marcel step back a bit. Then he smiles and places a hand on Asta's shoulder. "Good heart on you boy. Now, let's get you two some food and seats." 

He leads us to a table in a private room far away from the rest of the crowd in the restaurant. We both sit and look at the menu that almost makes Asta fall out of his chair. "DO YOU SEE THE PRICE OF THIS STUFF!!?? YOU COULD BUY-"

"Please spare me the pot potatoes Asta, you know you can afford better food since you make good money right?" I ask interrupting his rant about money.

"I don't know, its just nothing else really has that hold of my tongue like pot potatoes. I guess it's because of the years of it not being anything else to eat."

"Really, nothing else? That's hard to imagine, especially since your body is muscled and toned. Figured you filled on protein only for years."

"Naw I just did nothing but workout for hours during the day after my chores were done. I figured if I got stronger, I'd have super strong magic when it manifested. Too bad that never happened." He says smiling, but I know he's broken up about not having magic, it's like a burn that keeps getting lit on fire since he's surrounded by mages all the time.

"Asta, isn't it lonely being the only one you've ever met that doesn't have magic?" I ask feeling the mood dampen, something I had not calculated to happen.

The waiter comes and we order quickly. Then when he leaves Asta looks me in my eyes, and in his deep green ones I couldn't find a spec of sadness.

"No way, I may not have magic, and sure at one point it really sucked and made me angry and sad. Then I found out about how sturdy I am, then I got my grimoire, Yuno called me his rival, joined the Black Bulls, met great friends in the different squads, fought and protected my country, and now I'm having an amazing night with one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. It feels like I was left void of magic just to be able to push myself to these limits and get to the point where I am now." He says with that goofy smile on his face that's so precious. Honestly how can he be so happy and cheerful, and charming. I know my shades changing on my cheeks from that beautiful comment. "On another note Noelle, how do you know the owner of this place, and why is he so protective of you? It's great to see, but hard to believe a restaurant owner would know a royal so closely."

I explain the relationship of Mr. Marcel and I, and Asta gets furious. I get him to calm down with some of the happier stories of me playing in the kitchen with him, or making a mess while eating and getting scolded by him. Thankfully he relaxes by the time our food comes, and it seems his anger gets transformed like it was touched by Grey into hunger. I'm surprised by how he isn't just tearing into his plate like he normally does any meal. Instead he's taking his time and using the utensils, sloppily but the effort he's bring forth is enough for me. I do get some laughs back at him when drops pieces of his steak off his fork, or when tried to cut a broccoli when he just needed to pick it up and eat it. He moans and groans as I lecture him on when he needs to use his knife and not and its just adorable watching him struggle with the basic understandings of table manners.

"So hey tell me about your mission, since you ordered me to take you out and get new clothes I never got to hear about." Asta says with a large amount of excitement in his eyes.

"Sorry to burst your expectations but it wasn't nothing to special. The village was somewhat prepared for the landslide, they just need help moving a lot of debris and a small number of people were hurt, so it was mainly cleaning up behind mother nature." I see the excitement drain out of him and I feel the urge to excite him again. "Although they did throw us a huge banquet that was a lot of fun."

"REALLY!? WHAT DID YOU ALL DO!?" He says with the fire coming back into his pupils.

Bingo. "Well it was mainly eating, but they also had some people who danced and played music. We all joined in the dancing, Sol carried a good number of kids on her back and watching her play with them was really fun to watch. It reminded me of you playing with Rebecca's brothers and sisters. Mimosa played some music with the villagers, and I danced with the elder of the village. Despite their age, the elder was a great dancer." I recall the quick movements and steady rhythms kept that were exhilarating.

"Oh wow, didn't realize you had so much fun out there. I thought it might of been a terrible scene with a huge amount of work to do. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I'm even happier that you came back safely Noelle." Asta says while reaching out and putting his hand on mine, making my heart go back into marathon mode.

Our moment is ruined when Mr. Marcel dropped, practically slammed, our desert onto the table. Making Asta draw his hand back, and he did not look like he appreciated it. Same as me.

"Please enjoy this special double sundae always served to the occupants of this room, on the house." Mr. Marcel with a wink my way, and a glares at Asta, before leaving us to eat the dessert he brought out.

And it was too stunning to eat. One scoop is a sparkly vanilla accompanied by a dark chocolate scoop, both covered in sprinkles, hot fudge, and sided with a multitude of other fruits. The only issue with the whole set up, there's only one spoon, that Asta's already grabbed and taken a bite of the sundae with.

"OH MAN THIS IS DELICIOUS NOELLE! YOU'VE GO TO TRY THIS COME ON!!!"

"Dorksta you dummy, look at the plate and tell me what's missing.!?"

He looks back down at our dessert confused for a few moments before realizing what he's done. But doing something completely unexpected, he takes a chunk out of the ice cream and holds the spoon for me to eat from. His mouth was just on that literally five seconds ago, and now he wants me to just eat off it too. Obviously with that dumb confused look on his, doesn't he know that's and indi-i-irect kiss!?

"Come on Noelle hurry up or it'll melt." He says nonchalantly moving the spoon closer to my mouth.

Ok Noelle, you can do this, just open your mouth, move forward twenty two centimeters, close your mouth pull back, then swallow. GO!

AND I MISS THE DAMN SPOON! HOW DID I MESS UP SOMETHING SO SIMPLE AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!!!!!

I'm so embarrassed right now I can't even look at Asta, he thinks I'm dumb, lame, some form of uncoordinated freak! AH I WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW! Why hasn't he said anything yet, is he looking down on me? ME! I'M A GODDAMN ROYAL! I WILL NOT LET HIM LOOK DOWN ON ME!

I look up and see Asta with his head turned and blushing. Oh my God, he's embarrassed of me, he's so embarrassed he won't even look at me. DAMN I-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" He laughs extremely loud as he starts to hold is stomach with his free hand still holding my failed target in his other. "I'm sorry, Noelle, its just... You looked so serious and focused and yet...and yet, YOU MISSED SO BADLY!"

His laughter erupting in the room seems to be reaching the main floor since some of the employees are checking inside our room to know what's going on.

"Shut up Asta, your making a scene! Your going to embarrass the both of us at this rate!"

He then straightens up and eats the piece of melting ice cream on the spoon. Then gets another scoop and lets me try again. This time I hit my mark, and it feels like my heated cheeks are melting the deliciously sweet cream instead of my saliva. We go back and forth eating the dessert given to us and we pay, thank Mr. Marcel and compliment the overly superb food we had, he gives me a big hug, and fist bumps Asta.

When we leave we figure that we have at least thirty minuets left before we're sent back to the base, so we walk around the capital arm in arm with Asta taking the lead to wherever we're walking to. We walk for about five minuets before coming upon a beautiful fountain. Three women are spaced evenly in a triangle holding large vases decorated with small jewels varying from sapphires, rubies, and tanzanite stones. The stones mixing with the water and moonlight and create a kaleidoscope of colors in the air that is just exquisitely beautiful.

Then he takes my hands and I feel the callouses that are formed in his gentle grip. He looks me in the eyes and I see his face starting to match the rubies. "Noelle....I uh...damn it! I LIKE YOU A LOT! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!!???"

…...WWWWWHHHHHAAATTTTT!!!??? DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT!? OH MY GOD! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!??

Wait, why am I asking what do I do? This is what I wanted, what I worked this whole day for. All I need to do is say y-

"You filthy commoner, risk your life and repeat what you just said insect." Says the Captain of the Silver Eagles, and my eldest brother Nozel Silva. He walks up to us slowly while releasing an insane amount of magical power that expresses the anger not shown on his face. He stops just in front of us and I can't move a single muscle or even to shake in fear.

But while I can't move, Asta tightens his grip on my hand and steps forward to my brother. "I asked her to go out with me, is there a problem with that, Captain?"

Asta's brazen stand makes me break my fear induced stare at my brother and look at him. His face shows no fear, just anger and fire that's prepared for a fight. However, that finally makes my usually stoic brother show a sliver of anger.

"Black Bull boy-"

"Asta. My name is Asta, a proud member of the Black Bulls. Fellow rookie to your sister, who is an eternities worth stronger than you and your siblings. You guys disrespect and insult her for nothing more than trying hard to gain control of magic power that you all wish you had! You rejected her, and you have my eternal thanks for that since she found a real family that loves and supports her, unlike her fake family that detest her for the some shitty reason you can't even express. I've seen her stare down death and fear and kick both of their asses with the full royal bearing your last name grants. I like Noelle, but even better than that I respect her, and I will put my life on the line to protect her from anything. Even the other eight squads and each member of nobility and royalty, and I have no problem taking my first victory against you if that's what you want!" Asta declares leaving the two members of the Silva house present speechless.

I feel a Sea Dragon's Roar load of tears assaulting my eyes, and I'm trying my hardest to hold them back, and I fail. My brother hasn't made a single move, he's just standing there with his magic power still erupting around us. However his face is cascaded in different emotions to the point I have no idea what he is thinking. Then he takes a breath of as soon as he opens his mouth a light flashes, and the next thing I know I'm in the common room of the Black Bulls hideout. Asta still has my hand in his grip, but his face has changed from anger to confusion as he looks around the room. Then he turns and pulls me into a tight embrace. With the magic power gone I collapse into his body and start to sob into his chest. He holds me until I stop shaking, then he asks a simple question.

"Do you want me to stay by your side tonight?"

I nod my head and he takes my hand leads me to his room. Before he opens the door, he takes out one of his swords and swings it slicing something, but I don't know or care what it was. He leads me into the room and Nero flies straight to my head, where I feel him tap my head with his wings. Asta let's me go and grabs one of his shirts and hands it to me before turning and letting me change into it. Even though he's short his shirt is so big on me, and I'm enveloped in his scent. When I turn to face him he's already changed out of his suit and into a similar T-shirt and some shorts. He grabs my hand again and leads me to his bed where we both lay down and he holds me tight against his chest. The feeling of his breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat start to lull me to sleep, but before that happens there's something I have to say.

"Asta?" I say weakly.

"Yeah?"

"The answers yes."

He doesn't say anything, just pulls me in closer while I his heartbeat pick up in pace. Then I feel some water touch my hair, and I understand what my response has done to him. And it couldn't make me happier.

-To be continued-


End file.
